


Broken Puppets

by SzarnyasLany



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad!Batter - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzarnyasLany/pseuds/SzarnyasLany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Judge is dead after the Player chose his side and faces now the Batter alone. What will happen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending to the game I was thinking about for a long time.
> 
> Again sorry for my grammar mistakes.

The Player stood still and stared at the lifeless body of Pablo and the shattered Add-Ons then looked back at the monster the Batter became. Maybe only in their eyes? Maybe not. Maybe he was a monster all along but it didn’t matter. Not anymore…

Pablo did all his best to defend both himself and the Player but it seems that the Batter was now far stronger than they have imagined. Strong enough to fight and win without his puppeteer's help. Like a parasite he fed from their strength and knowledge.

The Player however did not panic, didn’t run and didn’t felt themselves scared or anything similar to that - though they were completely defenceless. They only felt endless calm which shimmered through their eyes and for a brief moment confused the Batter. They had their chance now to run and shut down the game but choose not to. They only stared at the monster they trusted so much and went through this whole journey only to stop and end it here just like that. To lose everything they achieved together.

A faint smile like a shadow danced in the corner of their lips. Sad and understanding.

\- Do as you wish – they spoke up and the Batter shuddered. It seemed from rage which was only half of the truth.

In fact he could not bare the sight of his Player, _HIS_ Player, _his_ master, the betrayer. Their pure self and words made him insane and his anger was stirring inside him like a storm aching to burst out and destroy everything in it’s way. And yet he feared. Why? Why is he scared from them? But this confusion only made things worse. 

He tried to shout words of hatered towards them but only a loud, earsplitting growl left his mouth. He could no longer speak real words but it seemed that the Player understood him very well - even at a time like this. This only added fuel to the flame, he screamed and spat at his former master and their calm made him more angry.

\- What are you waiting for? – the Player’s small voice silenced the Batter. He frowned. – Come at me, Batter – they spread their arms as if they wanted to comfort him with a hug. – I won’t judge you anymore.

Their eyes… the Batter gazed into them and felt himself falling into void and finally lost himself.

He moved like lightning and the pain quickly took the Player. Their last sight were the mighty jaws of the monster they loved so dearly but never dared to confess.

Inside the Player a switch was slowly set on OFF.


End file.
